One Day
by Michael The SyrJirk
Summary: A little retelling of the end of Sly 2. Complete with romantic side plot of Carmalita and Sly, and hopefully a little deeper insight from my view. Oneshot, Fluff.


**_Hello, this is just a a small little retelling of the end of Sly 2 Band of Thieves, with hopefully a little more insight and emotion as well as a small addition of romance from my point of view. I really love Sly Cooper its my favorite game series, and I hope to do more fan fics of it in the future. Enjoy the fic :)_**

* * *

><p>Carmalita slowly sauntered to her old office.<p>

Although it was only an hour ago the events that unfolded in her minds replayed like days worth of action.

She'd just helped Sly take down Clock-La, the source of her anger and her new reputation as a fugative and finally could clear her name.

After words she finally had Cooper and his friends, she felt so victorious.

Her surprise when he offered himself and only himself in place of his companions.

She felt elated when she'd been formally re-instated with Cooper in custody.

Carmalita finally had her taste of victory.

Despite their opposite positions on law enforcement, she knew that there was more to her relationship with Sly than what she pretended. There was more behind their flirtatious encounters than she wanted to admit.

So when the awkward silence was interupted by Sly on the helicopter ride to Interpol HQ, she almost naturally fell into conversation with him.

It was shockingly easy how they conversed. At first it was just them retelling their previous adventures, reliving the encounters and describing them to each other from opposite perspectives.

Soon enough they began getting into any other subject, just normal topics. Music, books, art, and discussions of the sort.

They got lost in time as they went on and on, laughing and oddly enjoying each other's company. She even revealed to him the bottle of wine she'd been saving for the day he had finally been brought in by her.

Everything was out of place yet all was perfect, the barriers were no longer present. It was just them alone, and completely unbinded by the 'Cop and Robber' boundry.

Was the glint in Sly's eye always that charming when he charmed her?

Did Carmalita's voice always have that tone when she cleverly retorted?

Carmalita recoiled when she at last realized the short trip to Interpol head quarters had taken two whole hours. When she went to check, she found a little surprise left by the Cooper gang.

One and only one thought passed through her mind as she saw this.

"Oh I knew it!"

It was too late as she stormed back into the hold, Ringtail was gone along with his cane and her wine. The picked cuffs lay on the bench.

She lunged at the door way, grabbing each side to ensure she didn't plumet and searched for him against the darkening Paris sky.

Finally she spotted him paragliding away with all objects in hand, and he turned to give him that rougish smirk she'd always spied just before he slipped out of sight when he escaped.

Instinct took over before she thought, and Carmalita knew Cooper heard her as she once again yelled her catch phrase.

"I'll find you Cooper!"

What came afterwords she hoped he didn't hear as a tiny, but recognizable grin of...was that affection? Slipped over her face.

"I'll catch you later ringtail..."

It was a horribly sad yet somehow comforting ordeal explaining to the commander that Cooper had again escaped again.

Things were once again normal, they were Cops and Robbers once more, and the lines were drawn.

Immediately as she entered her office she saw it. Ringtail's calling card, along with the opened bottle of wine and an already filled glass of champagne.

Before she took the small paper emblem of the Cooper clan, her hand was stopped by a blue gloved one.

Stunned, she glanced up and saw him. Somehow he'd broken in, and prepared for her arrival.

There was that smirk "Hello Inspector, don't ask me to freeze my heart is far to warm to be here with you."

Even if she would've told him to freeze, which at this point was the last thing on her mind, she had no way to voice the command because her throat clogged in a mix of surprise and elation.

"I was afraid, I was going to have to leave before you made it." He said, and finally the fox found her voice.

"I was afraid, I wasn't going to be able to see you for too long...Ringtail."

"Thank goodness I'm here then." He replied with that charming glint in his eye, as he held out a hand to her "Care to dance?"

Although every part of the cop screamed for her to refuse and detain him, for once she think she deserved to just be bad. Just one time.

Taking Sly's hand they both began to dance. It was great, like they didn't know each other at all just like in Rajan's palace. She smiled as he twirled her, and he grinned as she leaned into him, and purred at the feeling of his strong body against hers.

He sensually rubbed her sides, and gave her a short but affectionate kiss that only seconds long delivered years of intimacy. The feeling sent pleasurable chills through them both, as they finally came together, not as foes but lovers.

She moaned as she felt herself push again into his chest, stimulating her own slightly.

Every part of Inspector Fox tried to rise out against it all, trying to remind her that she was a cop. Reminding her that it was a crime in her very nature to participate in this forbidden atrocity.

However she wouldn't allow it, she couldn't. Even if her mind always gazed back at this period as a devious scandal she needed it. She needed this moment, just this one moment to be normal.

They were just people again, no Thief and law enforcement.

"You know we'll never be able to do this again right?" She mused as they slowly swayed with her head on his shoulder.

"That's fine, running from you will have to suffice." He muttered softly into her hair.

They looked at each other, and Carmalita leaned in for one last sinful kiss just like in the volcano on Russia.

Only to be stopped by a finger. She stared at him curiously and saw his rouge smirk dawn on his face, "Ringtail I-"

"I know."

She smiled, "You have 10 seconds."

"That's all I need." He replied, and with a final peck on the check he disapeared out the window.

After she finished she didn' chase, she just searched for him outside the window briefly, and shut it.

"Can't say I didn't try." She thought, "Besides, I'll see him again...one day."

One day...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is. I thought it turned out pretty good, and I enjoyed the fluff at the end. But I'm a little biased. Let me know what you think in a review please. I'd like to know if I should do more or not. Thanks for reading! God Bless!<strong>_


End file.
